


Men Like Monsters

by EmoPenguin4



Series: We Make Mistakes [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPenguin4/pseuds/EmoPenguin4
Summary: Rook and Sharky are captured by Jacob Seed. Jacob has a tactic planned to try and break the deputy's spirit.





	Men Like Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S RAPE SO PLEASE LOOK AWAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE DON'T JUMP IN IF YOU'RE NOT READY
> 
> but if you are reading this it's my first time with anything noncon and my first time with a three way. Enjoy I guess

Rook is thrown into a cage before he can complain, the whine escaping his lips before he can contain it. 

Jacob looks back at him, eyes unwavering. "You got something to say to me, pup, you do it now."

"I hope you catch AIDS, prick," Rook growls under his breath.

Jacob releases a hearty laugh. "Maybe if you or your pal here had them."

What? "The fuck," Rook barks out from his position. 

"Speaking of pals," Jacob says. He leans towards his left. "Bring the loud one over here!"

"But I'm here, bitch," Rook interjects.

Jacob looks at Rook with an even gaze, saying, "I bagged both of you while you were under. Wouldn't leave you to go down without a fight."

Rook leans against the bars, worry settling over his features. Why did he get caught? They mutually agreed that if one goes down, the other has to be abandoned for a better chance at survival. Besides, with how often Rook goes in and out of the Seeds' grasp, breaking out or being rescued would be trivial.

"He went down covering you with his body," Jacob recalls, almost laughing mockingly. "Tried to be a hero, but he was too weak for it." He turns to look at Rook with a smirk, but Rook knows there's malice hiding under it. "He'll be here soon," Jacob moves from his chair to crouch in front of Rook, his face menacingly close to the Deputy's. "And you'll see something I'd think you would enjoy."

Muffled screaming can be heard from Jacob's left. Rook turns and sees Sharky looking like a mess. His cap was gone. His shirt was torn to near shreds, leaving his upper body mostly exposed. His mouth was covered with tape and his arms were bound behind him. Two Peggies escorted Sharky to Jacob, who stands up and greets his men. Upon closer inspection, Sharky's eyes looked glazed, as if under the influence of a substance. 

"New strain of Bliss," Jacob said, as if responding to Rook's thoughts. "When subjected to it, all you'll wanna do is get your rocks off. If you look now, you'll notice a reasonably large bulge in his pants." Whether it was to see if Jacob was right or wrong, morbid curiosity pulled Rook's eyes to Sharky's crotch. Rook could see that, while his partner was resisting, it was for reasons other than avoiding capture. "All I have to do is touch him right and he'll be my bitch."

"Let him go, I'm who you want," Rook tries to bargain. "I don't care if I have to break out and nurse him back to health myself, but release him." 

"You're in no position to bargain," Jacob taunts, crouching down and leaning so close to Rook, they can feel each other's breath. A smug smile. "You know that, right?" 

Rook reaches out from behind the bars to strangle Jacob, but he just holds Rook by the wrists and stops his hands from moving. "Fight me, you son of a bitch. Catch these hands!"

Jacob lets out an amused laugh. "I've already caught these hands, though I'm sure that's not quite what you wanted."

"Let me hit you," Rook says, exasperated as he tries to pull his wrists out of Jacob's grip. "Let. Me. Hit. You."

"Put the captive on the mattress," Jacob orders. The Peggies nod and move to Jacob's right. Rook turns around and sees a well-kept bed for the first time. 

Sharky is thrown on the mattress, a sound like a moan ringing out from behind the tape. Jacob steps back and lets go of Rook's wrists. The mountain of a man leans over Sharky and removes the tape, which comes off surprisingly easily because of how much he's drooling. "Fuck me, man, fuck me," Sharky whimpers from his position, his hips wildly tossing about. 

Rook can't bear to look. He turns away and covers his ears as best he can. "Get this nice and wet for me," he can hear Jacob say. He can hear Sharky moan as something muffles his mouth. Rook can only guess that Jacob has put something in Sharky's mouth. Rook moves to the far end of his cage and starts doing his best to push himself towards the door. "Hey, stay still," Jacob commands from behind.

"This is insufferable, unforgivable. You're using him while he's under the influence of a drug!" Rook yells in frustration and slams his fist into the floor of the cage.

"Stay there," Jacob says, and Rook isn't sure who he's referring to at this point. The disappointed whine from behind answers Rook's question. Footsteps approach, and when Rook looks up, fatigue pants and an exposed cock come into view. Rook immediately jumps back and hits his head. "Ease up, pup. You're joining your friend."

"No, no, no," Rook shakes his head furiously. "I'd rather you take me and let him go."

"Again, you're not in a decision to make demands, are you?" Jacob's tone is mocking, and his raging erection gleams with saliva that probably came from Sharky. "Now get out of there before I have to use the Bliss on you, too."

Rook flinches at the mention of the new strain of Bliss. "I'll listen..." He allows himself to be defeated in this moment because God knows how much worse it could be if both of them are under.

"Good," Jacob says, unlocking the cage door. "Now get out here and join your friend so you can suffer with him."

Rook considers what to do at this point. If he can just get the jump on Jacob, he has a chance of leaving and locating help to blitzkrieg this place and absolutely wreck Jacob for using drugs on Sharky.

"I don't have all day, pup. I'll play nice if you come out now." Rook sighs in defeat and crawls out of the cage. "Good boy," Jacob says, petting Rook's hair. Rook swats the hand away and stands up to walk to Sharky. 

Rook leans over and places a hand on Sharky's cheek. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. You didn't have to stay for me. You could've left to get help."

Sharky doesn't give a coherent response and instead pulls Rook in for a kiss. Shocked at first, Rook makes muffled reprimands, but calms down when he realizes this will help in the long run. He begrudgingly straddles Sharky's lap and returns the kiss half-heartedly. 

"Now this is hot. Better than anything I've seen from my usual victims," Jacob declares from a distance away. "I wanna see you fuck him like an animal because you and I both know that this is your only way to stay safe."

Rook shuts his eyes tight, ignoring the tears that roll down as he gives his effort to kissing Sharky and grinding against his large shaft. He's not going to even think about trying to fit that. Not when he's also seen Jacob's dick just moments ago.

More footsteps. Rook already knows Jacob is approaching again. He hears the rustling of cloth behind him, and something soft drop to the floor. "Turn this way," Jacob says.

Rook separates from Sharky and turns around, closing his eyes because he's already afraid of what he'll see if he opens them. Jacob places a hand on the top of Rook's head. "Open up." Rook hesitantly opens his mouth, and soon enough something large and meaty fills his mouth. Tears flow freely as he does his best not to choke on the large meat being shoved in and out of his mouth repeatedly. "Yeah, choke on that," Jacob rumbles out. A throaty noise escapes from him everytime he hits the back of Rook's throat.

Meanwhile, Jacob had already pushed Sharky's head into Rook's ass. Sharky's tongue moves around Rook's hole in circles, sometimes pushing inward. He's so enamored with eating Rook out that he doesn't notice Jacob wet his hand and started stroking the pyro's cock. "No lube for you, Rookie," Jacob states like it's a fact. 

Jacob flips Rook's body and lays him stomach flat on Sharky. "Fuck him," Jacob demands. Rook releases a shaky breath and aligns Sharky's dick with his hole. Rook takes a deep breath and counts to three. On three, he sits on Sharky's thick erection, doing his best to slide all the way in. It takes a few seconds each time to adjust to another inch, but he finally sinks to the bottom and breathes out a sigh of guilty relief. 

"My turn," Jacob says, spreading Rook's ass cheeks.

"W-wait, you're gonna do it with Sharky inside me?!"

"It's called double penetration, pup," Jacob comments blankly from behind me.  

"I didn't say ye--" Rook's complaint is interrupted when Jacob prods against Rook's hole. "Oh my god," Rook whispers tearfully. He can feel that the head alone won't fit.

"I'm gonna make it fit and you won't have a say in the matter," Jacob says, pushing harder and being met with resistance. Rook hides in Sharky's shoulder, water pooling on the sheets and on tanned skin. Jacob is met with much resistance at first, but after multiple attempts at getting the Deputy to relax, Jacob finally manages to slip in. The penetration draws out an embarrassed, contained moan from Rook.

As if on cue, both Sharky and Jacob's hips snap inward, moving in unison. This in turn causes Rook to arch his back away from Sharky's shoulder and hold in strangled, guilty noises. "And look at what's over here," Jacob reaches around with a demeaning tone. He fully grips Rook's shaft in one hand, and Rook can't hold his moans anymore. They come in full force, unashamed and uncensored. Sharky reacts to each and every one of Rook's moans, thrusting every time a sound is made. Jacob grunts and scrapes his teeth over Rook's shoulder. 

Rook can only do so much to hold it in, he physically covers his mouth with his hands. He does not want to enjoy this. He just knows his body is reacting because of sexual relevance. He doesn't want to react but there he is, sandwiched between Sharky and Jacob. All that's left is for Jacob to crush Rook with his weight and there truly won't be anymore relevant guilt for the deputy to grasp. Insanity and cacophony fills Rook's mind as he considers how he got into this situation. On a normal day, this would be a dream come true. Now it's just a nightmare made real.

Jacob pushes Rook down, forcing him to grind on Sharky every time someone thrusts. Rook whimpers softly as he looks at Sharky's unfocused gaze. "I'm so sorry you had to suffer like this," Rook whispers to his friend, even if he won't be heard.

All too suddenly, the thrusts come to a grinding halt. Rook can't tell who comes first. All he can remember is warmth flowing inside him, and liquid pooling at Sharky's waist. Tears and come. Bitterness and pleasure. Rook has never felt so used. So full. Contradictions enter Rook's mind. Indecisiveness exists and exits Rook as cries. Of pleasure or of pain, he can't say. All he knows is violent flesh. 

"I can't..." Rook whispers that last phrase before he blacks out.

**Author's Note:**

> Rook: you rapist cunt, I hope you catch an std  
> Jacob: that's so sad, Alexa play Only You


End file.
